Docile and Dangerous
by Kibou32
Summary: AU Harry was born a girl. Tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, she creates a coven. With it she wishes to control her life and defeat all of her opponents.
1. Prologue

Docile and Dangerous

BY: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Draco Malfoy met Helena Potter at the Hogwarts Express, the Girl-Who-Lived made such an impression on him that baffles him all through his first three years at Hogwarts. It is in the summer of his fifth year that he realizes why he's so enamored with a half-blood like her.

Warnings: Female Harry. Mentions of Lust, passion, etc.

Author's Notes: There is no pairing as of yet. I'm still not sure

:-:

_Dramatic Operations_

:-:

Helena Potter was young and so unsurprisingly Slytherin that even his godfather wondered why the girl hadn't become one. He was Draco Malfoy and at the not so tender age of fifteen, he realized he was deeply enamored with her. He had met her first on the Hogwarts train – and even from afar he could tell she was gorgeous. Sure, she wore glasses that didn't go with her face quite well and her hair was black, disheveled and short; something that no girl wanted to have, in his opinion at least.

It was interesting to find out though, that even though every instinct in him recognized her as his equal, she went not to Slytherin as he expected – and not to Gryffindor as he had wanted not to happen – but to Ravenclaw. The whole student body of Hogwarts – including the professors – went quiet.

Later on, he'd wonder why she didn't become Slytherin.

:-:

Helena Potter was fifteen today. Sirius had told her that for her safety she was required to stay at the Dursley's for a week. She understood it to mean that despite the whole debacle of the Tri-wizard tournament, she was probably safer in a non-magical place. That didn't mean that she was alone. Whilst her muggle relatives hated anything to do with magic, her aunt was forgiving enough that she would not hesitate to make her niece happy even at the cost of her husband's disapproval. So this was why, her Ravenclaw friend Patil Padma and her Slytherin friend Millicent Bullstrode came over to stay for the week with her.

"Why is your cousin _so _ugly?" – Millicent said sneering at the blond teenager making google eyes at Padma.

Helena rolled her eyes.

"They spoiled him rotten when he was a child and now he's like this due to that." – She explained.

"Hey… I was wondering something…" – Padma said.

"Yeah?" – Helena asked suddenly suspicious. Padma wasn't giggly like her twin Parvati, but she _did _like boys in a non-giggly way, so she knew this new tactic of hers was meant to make her admit something.

"Well… It's about Granger. She looked really good out there at the Yule Ball? And I was wondering why does she act more civilized towards you now than before?"

Helena relaxed momentarily.

"I helped her out with her make-up. After that, we have spent time at the library talking and then… well you know the rest."

"No, we don't know the rest. That's why we're asking you. But suit yourself; we'll get the answers sooner or later."

"Are we doing it at the summer's end or not?" – Millicent asked looking quite crossed that Helena was getting 'soft' around Hermione Granger.

Helena immediately perked up and said…

"Yes! I've already picked up the necessary materials and have gotten – albeit an illegally made one – portkey to Avalon."

Padma grinned and said:

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's get to the brewing part already."

Millicent just scowled at her.

"What?" – Padma said as she looked at the scowling girl sitting up in front of her.

"There's a problem." – Helena said.

"Well? What is it?"

"As we tested ourselves on the last week of class – even before that horrid development in June – our magic isn't as compatible as we thought. Due to having that stupid horcrux in me, we need another person with light magic to balance the ritual."

"Oh no!" – Padma cried out as she made sense of what her petite friend was telling her.

"Yes. It can't be your sister because your energy is alike and will not work. It can't be bloody Pansy Parkinson because she's a dark witch and will only unbalance the ritual even more." – Millicent pointed out whilst cracking her knuckles one by one. Anyone who knew her, knew she only did this when she was agitated.

"It's Granger. You buttered her up so that you'd use her sometime soon. Clever little snake, you are." – Millicent said looking pensive now that she knew Helena hadn't gotten chummy with the know-it-all Gryffindor girl for virtually any reason.

Helena blew a raspberry at her comment and said…

"I got her phone number and I called her before you two arrived here. But of course I haven't told her about the ritual. If she says no, we'll have to talk to Fleur Delacour. She might do it if only because I saved her little sister on the second task."

Padma grimaced at that.

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully" – both Millicent and Helena echoed softly.

:-:

Hermione Granger was ecstatic to find a studious and very smart girl friend in Helena Potter – the girl who lived – and was bursting at the seams when she called through the telephone to ask her if she could spend the weekend at her place. She gave her the directions – in code and only because of Voldemort's return (which she did understand and believe her) – to her aunt's house and her mother drove her over in silence.

When they were about three blocks away from Helena's house, Mrs. Granger stopped the car and parked.

"Mom?"

"Hermione… this girl… she isn't going to hurt you is she?"

Hermione bit her lip and thought long and hard about it. Helena Jamie Potter was shrewd and sly like a snake. She was soft and warm like a kitten purring away at its loved one and she was tricky and mischievous as a fox. She remembered the tears that swam in her green eyes when she came back from the third task carrying Cedric Diggory's dead body to the rest of them. Her robes were ragged and torn in so many different places that it almost seemed indecent. Her face was tired and there was so much sorrow on the way her lips wobbled and the way her eyes shone with the effort not to let the tears fall.

Hermione knew that she knew next to nothing about her, except what she heard from the Weasley twins and Ginny Weasley say about her. Or what Parvati always said about how she was such a snob.

But she also knew that when Helena had saved her from the troll on her first year, Hermione was enchanted with her. That they didn't become friends easily, she hated it. But that she now had the option of being one made her elated and excited. And she reasoned that there was the possibility that she might get hurt, but that she had to try at least once to see if they could be friends. And besides… she was a Gryffindor not a quitter.

"She might. But I can't base my life on might have beens mom. I have to accept that to get something worthwhile – like her friendship – I have to give a little to get some back."

She looked at her mother and was surprised to see her smiling back at her instead of frowning as she thought she'd be.

"Just as long as you understand that everyone is human and can make mistakes, then I'm happy enough to take you there. You know that if you feel bad at any given point in time, you can call me through the phone and I'll come pick you up, right?"

Hermione nodded and smiled when her mom finally got the car moving again.

:-:

She didn't know what to expect when she met the Dursleys. The son was obese and leering at her, even if she wasn't even supposed to notice that. The husband was as obese as the son and the wife was as skinny as the two men in her family were not. She wondered why Helena wasn't like them at all.

"Thank you for letting me stay over, Mrs. Dursley." – she said quietly.

Petunia Dursley smiled gently and led her to Helena's room where she proceeded to knock and said when the door opened to Helena's green probing eyes.

"We're going to go out for dinner, Vernon has left you money for pizza, ok? Don't go to sleep so late."

"Thanks Auntie."

It was surreal.

When she noticed the other occupants of the room she whipped her wand out only to have it been taken away by Helena herself.

"Now now, there's no need to be hasty. Millicent here isn't going to hurt you. Right?"

"But… but…" – she stuttered.

"Don't be an idiot Granger. We can't do magic in this house. Your parents may let you do as you please at your own place, but you can't do anything like that here. This house is warded against wand waving."

Hermione blushed at the sermon coming from one Padma Patil's mouth.

"Padma, please." – Helena pleaded.

"Oh… I knew I was right in jinxing it." – she heard Padma say and she was confused.

"Wait. Let's wait until the Dursleys' leave. Then we'll talk." – Helena said because she knew Hermione could very well answer in their favor if they didn't rush the situation at hand.

They waited ten minutes before they heard the car rolling away from Privet drive.

"Ok. Granger, I'm calling a truce. Neither of us here will hex you if you don't try to do so either. Helena has all of our wands in custody, so if you are violent toward us, let it be known we'll retaliate just as fiercely as you'd do to us if we'd start first."

"Agreed." – she said once she had time to reason the conditions of the truce. It was only fair.

"I invited you over for the weekend – not to do homework as we'd already done it long before I called you over – but for another different issue. I'd like us to be friends."

Hermione was floored.

"I want us to be friends too!" – she babbled outright and blushed when Millicent snorted at the eager tone in her voice.

"Then please grant me an unbreakable vow of silence."

Hermione thought about it long and hard and then said she'd agree to at least that.

"You know of the stories circulating Helena's popularity, right?" – Padma said starting the roll.

"Yeah?"

"They commended her to be the girl-who-lived because she survived the killing curse given to her by Voldemort and in the process – somehow and we don't know why – killed him out of a body." – Padma went on although she had some difficulty in speaking the Dark Lord's name now that he was back.

Hermione nodded. This was the story circulating in every sort of book there was about the end of Voldemort.

"The things that they don't tell you are that there's a bloody prophecy going on that stirred old Moldypants into trying to kill Helena here." – Millicent said.

"Moldypants?" – Padma said looking incredulous at her friend.

"What? Do you know how dangerous it is to invoke his name now that he's alive again?"

"Moldypants it is." – Helena said in the end bringing the argument to a close before it even began.

"A prophecy?" – Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah. So there is this part where it says that neither can die while the other one lives. We figured why he was trying so hard to make things go back to what they were before Helena eradicated his body. Why didn't he stay dead after being killed? It's because the stupid idiot meddled with very dark magic, called horcruxes. They are inanimate objects that hold a fragment of a soul. Helena here has one on her forehead." – Millicent said looking angry about the fact.

"Horcruxes? Are they not illegal? I read about them when Ginny told me of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets."

The other two girls looked at her weirdly.

"What? I'm not the only one who likes Helena a lot." – she said blushing a little at saying she liked Helena.

Millicent looked at Padma intently for a second. The silent communication going on gave Hermione the creeps. Padma finally nodded so Millicent sighed and then said to Helena.

"'Lena, tell her the rest."

"Professor Dumbledore is a snake."

"What?"

"I meant that in the figurative sense. When my parents' died, I was supposed to go live with any other people that mom and dad put up in their will – which was never read thanks to his manipulations."

Hermione tried to process this. On the one hand, she felt angry at her newly made friend for saying such lies about her favorite person, the headmaster of the school. On the other hand, she understood several things in the way the headmaster tried to use the girl in front of her. There was something fishy going on in here, more than just the idea that the headmaster was playing with the lives of several people at once.

"Go on. I'm all ears."

:-:

That night – after eating pizza and playing with things with the other three girls – Hermione wondered about things.

"So… onto more productive conversations…" – Padma started saying before she was elbowed by the taller and stockier girl.

"Ow! Milli!"

"Pad', don't." – Helena said.

"C'mon! I want to know 'bout her and Krum!"

"Viktor?" – Hermione asked confused as to what they would like to know about.

"Oh no! Don't encourage her Granger." – Millicent growled out.

"It's Hermione, Millicent." – Hermione said a bit exasperatedly.

"Nice! I knew you weren't just a bookworm after all." – Padma said.

"Hermione, Pad here wants to know if you're in a relationship with Krum." – Helena cleared the situation – again! – and Hermione wondered if she was always playing the peacemaker with them.

Hermione shook her head and decided to tell the truth about Viktor.

After awhile, she asked Helena if she had been in a relationship with Diggory before he died. She didn't regret asking since she thought it only fair if she did.

"No. He was dating Cho at the time. But he did tell me about the clue for the second task – even though I had already figured it out – and led me to the Prefects bathroom to try it out. Mind, he was rightfully handsome and I... I liked him a bit. But not to the extent that everyone seems to believe I did, which made me really angry, when Dumbledore said I couldn't go to his funeral. It really sucked."

Hermione nodded understanding the pain of not being in control of your own life. Then she thought, but there must have been some way in fixing things.

"You've found a way… haven't you? To be rid of both men's influence in your life?"

The trio of girls looked at one another and said…

"Yeah, we have. It's an old ritual made by Morgana Le Fay herself." – Padma said quietly.

"It invokes the rites of very old protective magic. It's the way covens of witches were made back then." – Millicent added.

"What does it entail?" – Hermione asked curious to know about it and thinking she knew that they'd be asking her to participate in it soon.

"It takes place in the hidden forest of Avalon. The ritual will force the horcrux in me to be expelled and kill it with protective magic. It has to be done at a point where it is between the equinox and the summer's solstice, which thankfully coincides with my fifteenth birthday."

"And?"

"We'd tell you the specifics, but…" – Padma drew it out.

"If you want me to agree to it, I've to know what it entails. All of it."

"Sensible." – Millicent said with a bit of awe in her voice.

"Thanks." – Hermione said not really understanding whether or not that was a compliment or a curse.

"One, you have to be naked. Two, the magical consequences of doing this the wrong way is tremendously dour. Three, we all have to trust each other equally. Four, you have to shave off all your pubic hair. And I mean all of it. Five, you may not have intercourse with a boy until I do – which will probably not happen until my sixteenth birthday if I've anything to do with it – and six, once you're part of our coven, you can't part from it unless you die." – Helena said in the end.

Hermione's mouth was a small surprised 'o'.

They went to sleep a little no more later than that. Hermione thought about the ritual more than anything else, and her sleep was troubled. But in the wee hours of the morning, her promise to her mother came back to her and she nodded decisively to herself. She'd do it. She was on the verge of something great and she'd be damned if she didn't take it now when it was being offered to her.


	2. Dramatic Operations: One

Docile and Dangerous

BY: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Draco Malfoy met Helena Potter at the Hogwarts Express, the Girl-Who-Lived made such an impression on him that baffles him all through his first three years at Hogwarts. It is in the summer of his fifth year that he realizes why he's so enamored with a half-blood like her.

Warnings: Female Harry. Mentions of Lust, passion, etc.

Author's Notes: There is no pairing as of yet. I'm still not sure

:-:

_Dramatic Operations_

:-:

:- _1_ -:

Even if it were the end of the summer, the forest was dark, dank and cold. Hermione's nipples grew from the cold night air and she shivered underneath her cloak. The pretty heads of both Millicent and Padma told her they too were bloody cold, but because they didn't want to use magic if it bollixed the ritual; they had to endure. It was Helena who looked like she was suffering the most. It was understood as they were all wearing summer robes and no clothes underneath. Hermione felt vulnerable without her clothes on.

Hermione would honestly say that what she felt for the girl-who-lived was honest hero worship. But even so, the sight of her newly made friend's nubile body made her throb a little in desire, before she curbed her instincts away until the ritual were over.

They moved as they had practiced before, all the while not knowing they had an audience.

Sirius was in his animagus form, but Remus wasn't and he looked away at seeing the first evidence that James really _really _had a daughter. And further away from them was Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' younger cousin.

:-:

The ritual worked and Helena felt exhilarated. She felt as light as a feather, her young perky breasts were warm – and wasn't it really weird that her whole body felt so sensitive?

"Helena!" – came a shout and she panicked as she realized that one she was naked as were her other three girl friends and two that the voice that shouted at her was none other than her godfather Sirius Black.

She grabbed her cloak and shielded her naked body although if what she thought was right, then there'd be no point because her godfather might've already seen all that she had to offer. She blushed.

:-:

Sirius didn't know what to say anything else. How could he? Both he and Remus had been voyeurs in a ritual as old as time and magic. If it weren't because his goddaughter was only fifteen – recently had and all that – and the other girls were as young as well, he knew it'd would've been thought – by the magic that is – as lewd. He didn't like the changes in them either. Whereas they had been budding with sexuality, lightly touching the spectrum of puberty; now they were on top of it. As if the physical changes weren't enough on both he and his friend Remus' libido, he had a feeling that whatever his goddaughter was about to tell him, would destroy them completely.

Through the floo network came three people he had called forth and one he hadn't: Madame Pomfrey, the school's healer; Professor McGonagall, the school's transfiguration teacher; Severus Snape (_Snivellus, ugh!_) the school's very own resident potions' master and Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin. He wondered why he'd come when he saw Remus grimace a little and sighed. He'd have to – sooner or later – get over his animosity with the other man; if only to prevent problems between his goddaughter and him.

:-:

The girls had all gone to sleep on Helena's four posted bed. Somehow their magic – combined and unbound – had helped along and made the bed larger than the 'full' size it were and made it comfortable for them to lie next to each other without problems or disturbing each other's personal space.

It was Millicent who woke up first and she groaned. Late last night she had been overly sensitive in her own skin and hadn't noticed the gifts the magic _and _the goddesses' gifts involved in the ritual had given each and every one of them. For her, who used to be taller and stockier; the goddesses had given her slimness and curves. She had no need for fuller breasts as she had them already. Her hair had been limp and without sparkling highlights, now it was fuller and glowed just as her cheeks and her eyes did with an inner light. She felt luxurious and she immediately prayed a thank-you for the changes. Physical changes though they may be and superficial ones at that, but they cleared a path for her she always thought closed. She was always described as heavy, as a tank (although the references weren't made to align with the muggle significance) and she always thought she'd end up getting engaged to some lousy asshole in Slytherin.

Now, she had the option of – not only being intelligent and sly – but also magically and physically astounding. She was by no means near her full magical capacity, but it was a very surprising and useful boost that she was given. She wondered if she'd be able to do more wandless magic now than before.

Padma woke up next. Although she wasn't as beautiful or as exotic as her twin Parvati, she was still good looking enough. Her harsh angles had softened and her bosom had grown more than her sister's currently were. She knew she wasn't going to be as tall as Millicent, but she did feel that she was a bit taller. Magical induced changes on her physical body were definite. She prayed back to the goddesses for the changes and thanked them for all that she was about to discover, use and protect their coven's center. She looked to the side and met Millicent's eyes and smiled.

"Well now… aren't we two of the most beautiful girls around here?" – she drawled teasingly.

"I don't think you guys are the only ones who benefitted from Aphrodite's gifts." – came the groggy response from Hermione as she sat up and stretched.

As with the other two girls, she had also changed. Whilst her hair wasn't as bushy as it had been when she was eleven, the goddess of feminine beauty had given her better looks. Her breasts had grown at least one size, but she was fine with it. Big breasts wouldn't have suited her slim body type.

"What about our fearless leader?" – Millicent asked.

Hermione snorted at that and looked to her right as Padma looked to her left.

Helena's hair was longer now. It's length rivaled that of Padma's and Millicent's. She appeared to have gained at least five inches. Her legs were baby smooth, she was the picture of sensuality and innocence, in short; much like a heartthrob.

"Well… I guess we'll be the best looking girls of our year now." – was Millicent's flippant comment.

"Ugh." – came Helena's response as she bent at the knees and sat up showing her three friends her big breasts and her very sensual body.

The girls weren't envious of their friend. They understood the changes in them fit them to the tee.

"It hurts so bad!" – she whimpered.

Hermione was then concerned.

"What hurts?"

"My limbs ache. I feel like I've fought Moldypants again and lost."

"Don't joke about that! That's the reason we made this ritual!" – Millicent hissed out displeased.

"Milli please, she's not saying that to joke, she's saying that as a reference to how much she hurts. I think because she was the focus point of the ritual that her changes and her magic are different compared to us." – Padma logically pointed out.

Millicent frowned at the reminder and scowled. "Sorry. I forgot that part."

Then there was a knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey's voice came through.

"Misses Potter, Patil, Granger and Bullstrode, I'm coming in."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that all four of them were naked and some male someones could be at the other side of the door just behind the healer.

"Madame Pomfrey, we have just woken up. Is it possible that only you come into the room?" – Millicent asked in a tranquil sort of voice, but the panic in her eyes did not diminish.

There was a pause and Millicent listened in horror as she recognized the other male's voice – besides Helena' godfather and their ex-professor Lupin – was no other than her head of house Severus Snape. She didn't want him to see them like this!

"That is acceptable. But you'll have to get dressed after examination."

:-:

Down at the study on the ground floor, Minerva was studying the book – that Nymphadora Tonks had told the adults the ritual the girls had made might've come from there – and was astounded.

"This was very irresponsible of you Miss Tonks."

Nymphadora didn't nod in agreement.

"I helped Helena out because I knew she needed the help. She didn't ask me for help right out, but I was sure that was the idea she was looking for."

"If the ritual she wanted was for protection, why wouldn't she ask us?" – Remus pointed out.

Tonks hesitated for a second before saying something that would shock all of those there.

"I'm not sure of the whole truth, but I was privy to something my mother told me about the headmaster of the school. When I first entered Hogwarts and went to Hufflepuff, mother was glad. Even though to a Black, Slytherin was the house they'd have to and want to belong; she said that being in Slytherin would make my life hard."

"How so?" – Remus asked looking from the corner of his eye at Sirius who looked downright scary at the moment.

"How much of our animosity is related to house affiliations, Lupin?" – Severus pointed out snidely.

Sirius was uncommonly silent. Remus began to feel nervous.

"This divide between houses is propagated by the headmaster himself, my mother told me once I was sent to Hufflepuff. I didn't understand what she meant or why. Later, I noticed the severe disregard for Slytherin students' safety. The way other classmates got away with hurting them and sometimes encouraged by the headmaster himself to antagonize them, it was brutal and dishonest. When I left Hogwarts, I had to fight to get into the Auror program. And I had to fight very hard. The stigma of Hufflepuffs being pacifists was tremendous. Many Gryffindors who went into the program got cut some slack, some Slytherins that dared to try out for Aurorship were shunned and 99.9% of them quit after they were failed twice in a row."

Severus scowled.

"Kids are taught to hate the students of Slytherin by the same person who claims to be a fun and loving man. He's much worse of a threat than the Dark Lord himself!"

Minerva looked affronted, but also recognized the truth in what the young lady in front of her had said.

"We are just pawns to him." – Sirius finally commented, his voice soft but harsh.

Severus looked surprise to see Sirius Black say that.

"I went to Azkaban for something I never did. He knew we changed secret keepers, he knew! And he still let me go to prison because I didn't fit in with his plans for the 'greater good'."

Remus blanched at the thought.

"This was the main reason as to why I decided to do something about it." – came the young voice of Helena from the doorway.

They all turned to see her looking quite ashen faced.

Sirius immediately stood up and went up to her. When he stood right in front of her, he hugged her to him. The most surprising thing that greeted the sight of the three girls coming down the stairs was Helena resting in her godfather's arms crying silently.

Minerva looked away from that display. It shamed her not because of the emotion in those green eyes – Lily's eyes at their best – but the idea that she had contributed to this. That by not seeing what was right in front of her, she had contributed to bigotry and useless hatred at the hands of the seemingly good man the headmaster appeared to be. She prayed to the goddesses and gods of magic to allow her the way to end this.

:-:

_A week later_

Draco Malfoy stood inside Madame Malkin's shop waiting for the delivery of his school's robes. He had gotten the pleasant surprise to be chosen as a prefect of the school. He wondered who else was given that tremendous honor, when he saw a sight for sore eyes. He rubbed his eyes a little bit hoping that the mirage coming his way were no mere illusions.

It was four very voluptuous – voluptuous in the sense of the inner strength (yeah, right!), and not the way their physical bodies were shaped – young ladies. One of which he recognized just barely. Who knew a summer away from the pureblooded social circles would make such a change in Bullstrode? Not him for sure.

He crept closer silently hoping to learn who was she hanging around with.

"… Tch. What do I care that you were made a prefect Helena? It only means danger to me."

"It's an honor, Millicent. But I know it's also a danger to me in regards to the headmaster. I understand that. And congratulation on making prefect Hermione." – Draco was surprised. The beauties Millicent was with were no other than Hermione Granger and Helena Potter. The other one – as she came closer to the side of the shop he was skulking around – he also identified as Padma Patil.

They looked like nymphs. Wonderful and beautiful nymphs, they were; at least in his opinion. He hopes he could get closer to Helena now that she was made a prefect.

He hoped and hoped he could get closer to the beauty his heart had set his eyes on.

:-:

A week had done all the girls some good. Madame Pomfrey had chided them for trying out a ritual that was in disuse after a couple of bad situations. But Helena ignored her. Whilst she had great respect for the healer, the healer herself didn't understand the ritual or the changes they did to it.

There were some downsides to it though. For one, she had wanted to grow taller, but she hadn't wanted to have big breasts or a curvier ass. She hadn't wanted to gain sensuality. She hadn't wanted Sirius and Remus and even Professor Snape's undivided attention. Not like that at least.

She was a bit uncomfortable, but knew that she had to get over it quickly. Showing confidence in yourself was one way of allowing others to respect you as well. Even if the changes weren't something she'd have predicted, there was also something else in which she had been mulling about for awhile.

"What's on your mind 'Lena?" – Hermione said.

"Um… it's about a dream I had during the ritual. Something about…" – she trailed off not knowing how to explain to them that whilst she had always had some sort of a third eye, she had never thought it'd develop further. She was no seer, but that didn't mean that she wasn't at least a bit precognizant.

"The goddess Athena… did she say something to you?" – Padma asked her quietly.

"No… it was actually Morgana Le Fay."

Millicent stopped walking altogether.

"What?" – the three girls hissed at her knowing that if they screamed they'd bring out more attention to them that was needed.

"Yeah. The place we were at was exactly where Morgana got her initiation process. It was also somehow close to where she lost her virginity in the representation of Queen Mab."

They kept staring at her.

"Let me get this straight… we called upon the goddesses for their help in the ritual and they bestowed upon us some gifts that'd help us in the near future. But Morgana – _the Morgana Le Fay! _– came to you in a dream and blessed you with the sight?" – Padma hissed out in shock.

"Um… yes. She said some pretty interesting things. She said that whilst Godric Gryffindor was my father's ancestor, my mother's was hers. A very distant one at that, but still…"

She was pensive for a moment.

"What did she say?"

"Well… it's best if we don't discuss it here, though. This isn't the right place for this, you know."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and said…

"We also know that if we agree to go somewhere else to discuss this, you won't back out of telling us about it."

Helena nodded knowing she had to confide whether or not she wanted to do so.

:-:

"GUARDIANS? Are you insane?"

"Morgana hinted that we needed them. Let's face it Milli, even though we are great promising young witches, we don't have experience and we need wizards' skills to complement us." – Helena pleaded her friend as she waved her wand in a manner that belied the silent spell being used, even if she didn't say she was using that spell out loud.

Millicent Bullstrode harrumphed and then quietly rationalized it.

"Ok. Do we choose by arithmancy or by chance?"

Both Hermione and Padma looked horrified at her. Helena just sighed and said…

"Each of us needs 2, one that compliments your abilities and one that is totally opposite of you. I have already drawn the possibilities on this list."

The girls eagerly took their time to read it whilst Helena turned away wondering how was she to deal with two men she could see herself with in the near future but couldn't actually deal with them due to all of their mutual damaged parts.

It was a while when she looked over at them and saw them completely silent.

"Francis Nott and Marcus Flint? Are you nuts? Theo's older brother might already be involved with Moldypants and Flint! Don't let me get started on Flint!" – Millicent cried out outraged at the possibilities.

Helena just looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow at her outburst.

"The Weasley twins? They're troublemakers! And not to mention that I have a crush with their younger brother! I would never be able to look at them in the eye if the ritual entailed for me to be in the nude!" – Hermione shrieked out loud not knowing she had done so herself.

Helena once again said nothing and waited for Padma's response.

"Professor Flitwick and ex-Professor Lupin? NO. Just no."

The three girls looked at Helena and waited expectantly at her response.

She only sighed.

"They're mere suggestions. But if you have someone else to ask, be my guest."

Millicent furrowed her brow and thought. And she thought.

Padma sighed and said: "Well I suppose ex-Professor Lupin is okay, but if I have to be naked or somewhat naked in Professor Flitwick's eyes… eww… no way. Is there someone else I can take instead?"

Helena didn't say anything at first and said…

"Well… there's someone else. He isn't older than us, but he's a great capacity to exceed expectations. I guess we _could_ ask him to come and meet us."

No sooner had she said that that Hedwig appeared at her side cooing at her master.

Hermione was impressed. This was but a piece of what her friend could do, wordless invocations were something that was taught to students until their seventh and last year; that her friend could do so was something terribly good.

"Send this to Neville Longbottom. I'm sure he won't mind coming."

"Neville!" – Padma cried at the same time as Millicent cried out: "Longbottom?"

Hermione just looked at her newly made friend and noticed that she rolled her eyes at her friends' actions.

"Guys! You're attracting the attention of other patrons and that's saying something considering we have a secrecy charm on!" – Helena hissed at them and they turned quiet at once with embarrassed flushes on each other beautiful faces.

"Sorry." – they chorused at the same time and Hermione giggled at the look in their faces as they said so.

"Jinx!" – Padma cried, but there wasn't any wood near them except their wands and even though they had recovered from the ritual they weren't to use their wands for the most complicated spells.

"Oh man!" – Millicent groaned once they both realized it.

"Here you are young ladies! One triple banana split for you!"

Helena looked puzzled and said: "We didn't ask for an ice cream bowl. Who sent it?"

Fortescue's owner smiled happily.

"Why the young men over there!"

As one they turned to see and both Millicent and Hermione groaned as they realized why. A gaggle of young and sexy witches sitting at Fortescue talking, seemed like a good idea for a group of young men to impress by.

As if!

Helena's face as she turned around to glare at the young men glowered.

"Thank you, but we'll pay for it ourselves." – Millicent said.

"Oh, but it's already paid." – the man said confused until he realized who he was speaking to.

"Miss Potter! Why didn't you say you wished to have your favorite, instead?" – he exclaimed and Helena grimaced.

"You guys wouldn't mind eating chocolate fudge ice cream, right now? Right?" – she said as she watched the man take away the monstrous construction of ice cream back to the lovely men out there and go back to make her favorite.

"Yeah sure. It's not like we'll be likely to get fat just by eating that once, is it?" – Padma said flippantly.

Hermione widened her eyes at the tower of chocolate that came back to them.

Millicent groaned: "You just had to call out the jinx, didn't you?"

:-:

Neville arrived just when there was only a tiny bit of chocolate left. Helena had eaten daintily and stopped eating after only one floor of the five story chocolate ice cream tower was left. Padma and Millicent took time to demolish each a floor leaving Hermione with one more. She didn't finish the whole floor, nonetheless.

"H-hi." – he stuttered.

Millicent rolled her eyes and said: "Sit down, will you?"

"S-sure." – and so he sat in the one chair surrounded by all the four beautiful nymphs. He whimpered inwardly and tried to keep his libido under control. He was after all a very healthy teenager, although he always tried to behave like the perfect gentleman.

Helena sighed out loud and said: "Can I see your wand, Neville?"

"My w-wand?" – he exclaimed for his mind – usually so innocent and rational – had turned up the most deliciously naughty images up to the fore. It had to be her new physical looks, perhaps – also – coupled with that sensuous tone of voice that raked shivers up and down his spine.

"Yes, the one you do magic with? The one you use to cast a spell?"

It took him a minute for his mind to reboot and he flushed heavily before taking his wand out and showing it to the girl-who-lived who also didn't have a scar on her forehead anymore, which was weird, but he knew she was trustworthy. And so he trusted her. Up until she touched the wand, moved it one way or the other and then grasped it between her two hands and broke it.

"Oops."

Hermione's eyes widened again and she looked at Neville to see him looking white faced in his shock. Hermione could see her poor housemate was trying to find some sort of middle ground to exclaim in anger? Outrage? Who knew what emotion sweet, patient and kind Neville Longbottom could express at Helena's flippant expression that didn't seem to be sorry at all. Padma – on the other hand – grinned mischievously to the side whilst Millicent looked to be hiding a gleeful smile on her hand.

"I guess I'd better take you to Ollivander to get a new wand, don't you think? And don't worry, the check is on me."

:-:

Neville was still blinking after Ollivander presented him with the right wand to his capabilities. He said it was good for transfiguration and defense. Neville looked happy though a bit confused as to how it had happened. When his mind finally wrapped around the idea that Helena Jamie Potter had tricked him, he wondered why his mind didn't come up with an expletive but rather a fond thought of how even though he had been played, she had done it for his own good.

"I can't believe you did that!" – Hermione said looking at Neville sitting next to Padma at the park, whilst Helena, Millicent and her stood away from them to give them time.

"I knew it was the wrong wand the minute I touched it. It was his father's wand. His grandmother wanted him to become like his father, but she forgot in the process that Neville is a different person than her own son."

"It happens sometimes. Some wands become heirlooms and are given to the children of the one's master. But I didn't think Madame Longbottom to be an idiot." – Millicent said.

"Oh. So now, what happens?" – Hermione asked.

"We wait."

:-:

Neville had agreed to become a guardian. He had been pleased to be considered as worthy by Helena and Padma was a bit crossed – although not by much – that he considered her friend more in his decision than anything else even after she had told him whose guardian he'd be. But such was life and she wondered how she could convince Professor Lupin about the ritual.

"He accepted."

Helena's smile was like the light of the sun at dawn.

Breath-taking.

Exhilarating.

Beautiful.


	3. Dramatic Operations: Two

Docile and Dangerous

BY: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Draco Malfoy met Helena Potter at the Hogwarts Express, the Girl-Who-Lived made such an impression on him that baffles him all through his first three years at Hogwarts. It is in the summer of his fifth year that he realizes why he's so enamored with a half-blood like her.

Warnings: Female Harry. Mentions of Lust, passion, etc.

Author's Notes: There is no pairing as of yet. I'm still not sure about it.

:-:

:-:

_Dramatic Operations_

:-:

:-_2_-:

Convincing the twins wasn't a problem given the fact that they'd already been a part of a three person's partnership with Helena with the money she won at the Tri-wizard tournament. The twins were gleeful at the sight of an uncomfortable Hermione Granger but subdued themselves a little bit after being told what the situation entailed.

"We can do it." – George said (although to Hermione – at that particular moment anyway – they both looked the same and she couldn't tell which was which).

Fred looked pensive for a second before grinning at Helena.

"Well… we'll do it if you allow us a kiss."

Helena's cheeks didn't flush but she did narrow her eyes a little at them.

"No offense, but I don't like redheads that much and neither does Helena." – Millicent answered for their friend.

"It's alright, Milli. The twins are usually like this. I guess I'll have to take my money and my business to Zonko's instead." – and then Hermione was greeted by a sight that still made her feel totally incredulous of the fact that it happened at all.

The twins blanched and George elbowed Fred before stuttering out: "T-that's not necessary. We'll behave. We promise."

Helena looked to the side but everyone there knew she was smiling as she said: "Good. I'd hope we don't need to hash this subject over again, do we?"

"No way, aWeasley's word is made in honor!" – Fred said.

They said goodbye, but as they left, Hermione turned back and was given another incredulous sight as George gave his twin a hit on the back of the head and said: "Idiot!"

:-:

Millicent frowned.

"So… when should we go through this guardianship ritual, oh fearless leader?" – Millicent said.

"October 31st." – Helena replied shortly.

Padma tried to say something but couldn't. Instead she turned to Millicent wondering who her friend would choose as guardians.

"Now… who do you intend to take on as your guardians?" – she said as she looked at Millicent.

"Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They're not older than me, but I feel I could trust them as much as they trust me. Besides, Zabini is neutral to the war and Malfoy hasn't been marked yet. All it takes for me is to convince them what a nice venue it'd be."

Helena looked a little troubled at the fact. Padma was a bit curious as to why.

"Helena?" – she queried softly.

Helena – as uncharacteristically as it were of her – blushed.

They gaped.

Hermione gasped as she said: "You and Malfoy?"

Helena didn't deny it but she didn't confirm it either. Her face was still red, though.

Millicent grinned.

"When did you start liking him?"

They knew the girl didn't want to say. For as much as she was rather quiet and tried to keep her secrets to herself, they knew she also wanted to talk of it; but was afraid they'd think her idiotic for behaving like any other teenage girl with a crush.

"C'mon. You know of my crush for Theo, Hermione's for Ron Weasley and Padma's for Terry Boot. Tell us." – Millicent crooned and ended with a little cheeky demand.

Helena caved.

"Since last year… he looked quite dashing in his formal robes. But otherwise, I would never approach him."

Hermione looked sad at this and then her brow furrowed.

"Hey! I never told you I was crushing on Ron! When did you find out?"

Padma and Millicent looked at her and grinned.

"You didn't want the twins being your guardian, just in case the ritual had to be sort of sexual in nature and you'd be humiliated in front of future brothers-in-law, right?" – Millicent said, but to the side she said _'you told us'_ under her breath.

Hermione blushed as she realized that she was caught.

"Do we have to, do you think? We entered the coven naked, devoid of any covering like a newborn baby getting out of its womb, do we take on guardians to guide and care for us as such too?" – Padma asked curious but also worried that she'd have to be naked in the presence of 8 males of different ages, five of which were more or less her age.

They as a group turned to see Helena.

She shook her head as she said: "No. Not naked. But the robes I saw are positively…" – she trailed off not knowing how to say it.

Due to the nature of the ritual that made them a coven to the four of them, her pubic mound was still denuded. Unlike the others who were beginning to regrow their hair there. She took it to mean that – given that since before she hadn't really entered puberty and even her armpits had been bare – she'd never really have pubic hair or armpit hair. This worried her a bit, but knew she could do nothing of it. She was startled into the present by Padma who said…

"What? Naughty?" – Padma says advocating her need to say things out loud.

"Improper?" – Millicent says in a drawl knowing the crux of the matter.

There was silence between them and after a heartbeat Hermione said.

"Indecent?" – and Helena blushed heavily. They took that to mean that Hermione had nailed it once again.

"Show us." – Padma said in controlled need.

Helena drew her wand and drew the illusion out into thin air.

Hermione blushed heavily; the robes hid them quite well up until the last gentle curve of their asscheeks, barely covering their pussies from sight whilst being completely naked underneath. She closed her eyes at that.

:-:

Severus Snape didn't expect to be visited, least of all by a group of young witches wearing muggle clothing to blend in the crowd. Least of all, this particular group of witches standing on the fore of his muggle dwelling.

"What do you want?" – he asks rudely.

He sees one of his Slytherin belles say: "We wish to ask you a favor, as you are a great wizard yourself."

He stands aside and lets them in. The slamming of his door shut brings the unease that he had been refraining himself from feeling after the awful and serious apology that came from someone he had never thought he'd hear: Sirius Black's.

He leads them to his entertaining parlor, where they all sit in the one Victorian couch he has and he sits on his own chair feeling utterly ridiculous for it.

"Well?" – he snarled at them and watched with trepidation as the brunette – Helena Potter – blushes heavily and looks away from him.

It might've been okay to act coy when she was a child and looking like a child, but now she didn't look anything but a young lady standing at the abysm of adulthood. And didn't that make him really uncomfortable?

It was Miss Bullstrode who set the pace.

"Professor… you are aware of the situation with the Headmaster, right?" – she said as she signaled with a turn of her head towards the deliciously looking Miss Potter sitting on the arm side of the Victorian couch.

He nodded but said nothing out loud. He wanted to see how this panned out, before he committed himself to make an opinion.

"We made a ritual to protect Helena from the dark lord but also the headmaster. Problem is, no matter how ingenious this is for four witches our age, we're still too young and green to make any sort of difference before the final fight comes around." – Miss Patil explained softly.

He didn't answer.

"So we need guardians, wizarding guardians to guide us through the right path." – Helena said softly, but she was still not looking directly at him which _really _made him uncomfortable but he didn't show it.

"And what exactly does this '_ritual_' entail?" – he said slowly.

The girl slowly raised her gaze to reach his through her long lashes and said: "Basically, a trust ritual between guardian and master. Sort of like what King Arthur did with his knights."

Severus frowned but thought about it. He knew his arithmancy well so he asked…

"Who am I supposed to guard? And who'd be my partner?"

Hermione and Padma were surprised that the man had some knowledge of the ritual. Millicent wasn't so shocked that her head of house knew his stuff. He was after all a very knowledgeable man.

"That'd be me sir. And your guardian-partner would be my godfather, sir."

Millicent awaited the outburst. But the man didn't comply with such and looked pensive when he said…

"You do realize the possibilities of ending up in an intimate relationship with either or both of your guardians, Miss Potter?"

All three girls hadn't known of this – although Hermione had thought of the possibility – and watched as Helena blushed prettily for the man before nodding.

"I shall think about it. When do you suppose you want to carry this ritual out?"

"October 31st, sir. It has a lot of dark magic about. It balances the light magic from the coven."

"You've thought of this thoroughly. Tell me… what would happen if I say no?" – he said looking at her intently.

Millicent realized that this conversation only had two in it, and the other three occupants of the room were just merely there for decoration. Usually, she didn't like that; but this time she was in awe in how Helena took the task of fighting verbally with her head of house even though she looked clearly embarrassed.

"We'd still carry out the ritual, but then I'd have to replace you with either William Weasley – that'd be Ron Weasley's oldest brother – or some other male which suited me quite correctly."

Severus looked chagrined at the possibility.

He stood up and walked about the tiny room, looking like an avenging bat ready to sink its claws on the one who hurt it. Millicent was once again in awe at her friend's wit and daring attitude.

"Why on earth would you want to get a guardian?" – he hissed at Helena.

'Lena for her part stood her ground by saying: "Frankly professor, I dislike Albus Dumbledore. That man put me in with my muggle relatives. Had it not been due to the fact that my aunt so clearly wished for a daughter, I would have been treated as no more than a house elf! He toys with my safety at Hogwarts. He plays with my life as he sees fit, and you dare to tell me I need no guardian?"

"SIT DOWN."

Millicent saw her friend sit. Her green eyes looked to be filled with rage, but her eyes glistened and she knew she wasn't as okay with the ritual and what it might entail for her. She was just a fifteen year old girl. They were all 15.

She stood up and beckoned Padma and Hermione to follow her leaving the professor alone with Helena whilst they waited outside.

"Why did we leave them alone?" – Hermione said fretting.

"The Professor won't hurt her. He's been her undeclared guardian ever since she started Hogwarts." – Millicent said looking to the sky.

"That's true." – Padma said pensively.

:-:

Inside, there was the impermissible scene of the stoic Severus Snape kneeling in front of Helena Potter, daughter of his nemesis James Potter; drying her tears. When she could no longer hold her emotions at bay, she wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him. This hug was innocent, but Severus knew they were both aware of the connotation.

"I will agree to being your guardian, with two conditions.

You will not lord yourself over my person. I shall guard you to the best of my ability, but you should know I expect you to pull your weight.

If Black can't behave himself, be sure I'll retaliate.

Understood?"

She nodded into his shoulder.

"Thank you sir. You shan't regret it."

:-:

The new school year brought certain things to light:

The Ministry of Magic did not agree with Helena's version of the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, furthermore they did not believe that the Dark Lord had come back.

The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Madame Umbridge was a bitch that not even the professors themselves liked.

The Headmaster seemed to be even more senile than before.

The girls were the instant hit of their class, and had already received many proposals and had been asked to go on dates when the Hogsmead weekends came around.

And it seemed Madame Umbridge was not only incompetent at teaching but that she had some sort of grudge against Helena and her coven.

All the girls wondered what would come next.


	4. Order and Chaos: One

Docile and Dangerous

BY: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Draco Malfoy met Helena Potter at the Hogwarts Express, the Girl-Who-Lived made such an impression on him that baffles him all through his first three years at Hogwarts. It is in the summer of his fifth year that he realizes why he's so enamored with a half-blood like her.

Warnings: Female Harry. Mentions of Lust, passion, etc.

Author's Notes: There is no pairing as of yet. I'm still not sure

:-:

_Order and Chaos_

:-:

:- _1_ -:

Helena was surprised to hear that Hermione Granger – her newly made friend and miss goody good two shoes – had gotten a detention with the new DADA teacher Madame Umbridge for disturbing the peace in class. As it were, at least a lot of the students that had classes with the toad teacher had problems with her whether it'd be in loss of house points or detentions to be served immediately after lunch – if there were no classes interfering that is.

Due to the fact that in her previous three years – fourth year not counting – she had had no good teachers to teach her defense, with the help of her aunt's approval (even though she hadn't any real knowledge of what she was approving), Professor Flitwick and Sirius' help she'd gotten the right to learn defense through independent study. The Headmaster didn't like it, but had to agree to it as all the cards were against him.

When the coven met for their first bi-weekly meeting, all she heard was complaints. Complaints from Hermione about how stubborn and simple-minded their new DADA teacher was. Complaints from Millicent about how annoying and asinine the woman was. Complaints from Padma that if she'd known things would turn worst before they'd get better, she'd have taken independent study with Helena too.

"What can we do about that bitch?" – Millicent asked.

"I complained to Professor McGonagall and _she _told me to bend my head and endure! The _nerve_!" – Hermione ranted looking like she wanted to hit something or someone. Preferably someone that looked like the bitch in question.

Padma said nothing and turned to look at Helena.

"Well? You've nothing to say?" – she asked her friend.

Helena looked up and said…

"What can I do? I don't receive her classes, I've no special social standing with the minister, not after cuckholding him into freeing Sirius when I was nine and no particular interest in taking her on. Chances are she'll take care of my indoor worst enemy and hang herself in the process." – she calmly stated.

The other three girls looked at her in horror.

"Don't you care about your dear friends' suffering?" – they cried in unison and Helena closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's not as if I don't care. It's rather that I logically can't do a thing. Short of me leading a secret DADA student group, there's absolutely nothing I can do."

The girls were silent for a moment before Hermione's face brightened.

"That's it!"

Millicent frowned for a second and then said: "Oh. I guess it's a good idea."

And then they were throwing ideas back and forth leaving Helena feeling devastated. She really should have kept her mouth shut, would she ever learn to do this?

:-:

It was on a Thursday afternoon as she came back from the library to drop her books at the dormitories that she found the four heads of houses waiting for her at the door of the entrance to them that she knew her options of running away were out.

"Miss Potter, a word if you please?" – and she sighed inwardly as she nodded.

He led her and the other professors towards his office and when they were all inside; he closed the door and warded it against eavesdroppers and the like before motioning for his fellow teachers and his student to sit down.

"We've called you over because we believe…" – here he was interrupted by Profesor McGonagall who impatiently stood up from the chair she had sat down on and said…

"Oh Filius, we haven't the time to go around in circles. Miss Potter, Miss Granger has told me of an idea. She told me that you'd be perfect to teach the students some spells for defense. Given the fact that you've got more experience in dealing with enemies and whatnot before, we ask you that you commence a study group in secret."

Helena narrowed her eyes at the older woman. She knew the professor didn't like the fact that they had managed to make a coven during the summer, or that her precious Granger was part of it; but did she really think that she'd give in just because she demanded it?

"I'm sorry Professor, but I won't."

She looked at her head of house from the corner of her eye expecting to see him upset, but in reality he was anything but. He was glad she had asserted her position.

"What?" – the older female asked shocked that she had dared to refuse her.

"Oh sit down Minerva. The girl has a point. None of us have any right to demand things from her, not with the way life has been for her since she started Hogwarts. We've known how Albus has pulled all stops to manipulate her and we've done nothing." – It was Professor Sprout who came to her defense.

She watched secretly amused at how the elder professor sputtered at that. Her – to be – guardian also appeared to be amused what with the smirk on his face and all.

"As I was going to say…" – her head of house looked around to see if anyone else would interrupt and he exhaled before moving on.

"It's a sound idea, this study group; but seeing as it's a large group considering that you'd be teaching those fifth years and younger; I've thought that you should meet with four students – the ones who have most affinity to defense – one of each house twice a week. Given the fact that you are an independent study, this should make things easier for you when presenting your OWLS."

He looked at her and she smiled. It was perfect. A study group of twenty people… it was terribly perfect. That solved the problem of being too selective, of only taking those that were 'good'. Helena was proud of her head of house.

"But what about the rest of them?" – McGonagall could not just keep her mouth shut.

"C'mon Minerva!" – Professor Sprout growled out sounding specifically not amused at her friend's whining.

"I personally like this plan. We pick four of your best – and only four – I think one for each year and make sure to tell our students to teach the others at their own time. I assume each dormitory has a place for them to practice?" – Professor Snape drawled and watched as all of the others agreed including Minerva McGonagall who did so only because there seemed to be no other choice.

"Then that's settled! That is if you agree, Miss Potter." – Professor Flitwick said.

She nodded in agreement.

"May I make a suggestion for the fifth years', though?" – she said softly.

Professor Flitwick nodded cheerfully. "Certainly my dear."

"Well… for our house, I think Padma would do a nice addition. Neville Longbottom for Gryffindor, Susan Bones for Hufflepuff and…" – here she took a big breath to gather guts to say it out loud: "and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin."

She waited for the Professors denial, but there was none. The transfigurations professor looked thoughtful and then said…

"I agree that those selections are the best. Though I believe there are other issues we wish to discuss with Miss Potter."

She waited to see what else she wanted to speak about when she heard her head of house say:

"Miss Potter, twenty-five points to you for creating a diverse but very old-fashioned ritual to create a coven. I applaud you. However, considering the damage that has been done to you during these four years under our unobservant and uncaring eyes; we wish to give something back to you and your friends."

She was shocked.

"I agree with Filius. We haven't taken apprentices in awhile now. So we've decided to impart this matter now. Given that you're the center and the head of the coven, we've come to ask you your opinion." – Pomona Sprout said.

She sat down again and closed her eyes. She breathed in-out and decided to calm her racing heart. Once she got herself under control, she said: "Thank You, professors. You've no idea how much this means to me. I think I have an idea of my friends' capabilities and where they'd learn more."

"We're listening." – Minerva McGonagall said crossing her arms over her chest not in a defensive mood, but because she wished to know what to do, she didn't like being not in control so this was extremely rare for her and not really liked.

"Millicent is fantastic with charms, but she'd do much better in transfiguration. Hermione is a bit of a know-it-all but her biggest subject is Potions. Padma does well in defense, but needs her charms. And I… I need help in healing and herbology."

The four professors were shocked. Even though Severus Snape understood what she had said, he had thought he'd apprentice her. Now it looked like it wasn't so. He didn't know whether to be angry that she didn't want him to teach her or proud that she had thought things through very thoroughly.

"We all need to study all of these things, but as we're in an equal partnership; what you teach Millicent in transfigurations, she'd teach Padma, Hermione and I later. What Hermione would learn in Potions, she'll teach it to me for healing and vice versa. Do you understand, professors?"

Filius Flitwick felt like crying. This girl was so young and already she had a great understanding of what it meant to have responsibilities.

:-:

The first defense class took place in the room of requirement. The first one inside was Ginny Weasley followed by Neville. It took the twenty students thirty minutes to arrive and by then Helena was already fuming. She only had two hours free to dally with this.

It took them ten minutes to quiet down.

"Ok. You do realize that it took you forty minutes to come here and keep quiet? I – for one – am not going to tolerate either tardiness or shenanigans. I'm a student too and I've only two hours two days a week to tutor you in defense. Do you think it's fair to me to lose my time waiting for you, when I can be doing other things that are far more important to me?"

No one said a word. Not even Draco who clearly wished to say something, but didn't dare. Her presence was just too strong and her magic too powerful for them to deny it so.

"Now… take a look at these sheets of paper, cross out what you've learnt and then below that explain your proficiency in them. That is to say, how good you are with the spell when you're defending against it or when you're attacking with it. We will take ten minutes to review your answers and then… we'll see what we need to learn after it. Oh, do remember that you're going to be teaching this to your peers, so don't lie in favor of your own gain; ok? I'll know that you're doing it for sure."

Draco was enchanted by this new side of Potter. Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart and dangerous.

:-:

The Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore wondered why his whole school was in chaos. Could he not keep track of the whereabouts of one student? It was all for the greater good, you see; Miss Helena Jamie Potter needed to be taught humility, so he sent her to the Dursleys. He hoped they'd treat her not too fairly but not too wrongly either. A feat that did not become true as Petunia had been enchanted with her niece – from day one – and had wanted Helena to become her adoptive daughter. And despite her niece having the obvious talents in magic as she did not, she didn't take it out on her.

Albus was confused and lightly annoyed by this. As far as he knew, Petunia Dursley had resented her sister's prowess in magic where Petunia had none. All of these variables, all missed… it made Albus feel… afraid.

And he didn't like that feeling at all.

:-:

The night of all Hallow's Eve came not unexpectedly to the girl-who-lived, but with expectations about what would happen. A portkey would go off at thirty to midnight leading them to a walking pass through the mountain's to get to Stone Hedge.

Draco took a look around, seeing something that made him widen his eyes in shock. Next to Potter, were his godfather and his cousin from his mother's side? Were they to be Potter's guardians? He found he was a bit jealous. He turned around and found Blaise standing next to him also checking out the others who were chosen.

There were the Weasley twins standing tall and strong behind Granger and Neville Longbottom stood side by side with their ex-professor Remus Lupin. It seemed they were all there.

When he least expected it, Millicent Bullstrode caught his hand and then he was whisked away by portkey. They made a semi-circle, once they reached the center of Stone Hedge, it was magical and a bit eerie, because it seemed that the place was ready for them and Draco realized it was as if it were fated. Since they were near the sea and it _was _October, Draco felt chilly standing just in breaches once he took his cloak off. Once he took a look to the four young witches, he was sure he was going to get an erection. He didn't and only because he kept his eyes straight ahead, not daring to look at the four witches' almost lack of garment.

Neville didn't get aroused either. Due to the fact that his face was flushed, you could tell he was fighting with all he got. Remus thought it admirable for a teen his age. Sirius was partly amused partly grimacing at the fact the boy wanted not to fall over with it. Severus himself was uncomfortable. He wondered – briefly – if the young ladies here were wearing anything underneath the truly daring white robes. Then he shied away from actually finding out.

The ritual in itself was very simple. Swear to protect and guard against the witch in front of you, _submit _to their words as a knight would to its liege and it was over and done within the next two hours that took for all of the participants to do. Once Helena made her way to the center of the circle they had created, that was when the pain started… for Severus, Draco and Remus that is.

:-:

Severus Snape woke up on a couch at Grimmauld Place. His skin was paltry white. He had never been that white before. He felt faint and weak still. He groaned at the too lighted room and wondered what was going on.

"Hey, you're awake!" – came the soft whisper of his antithesis, Sirius Black.

"…" – He tried to speak but found his throat felt tight, like he hadn't been drinking liquids for over a month.

"Here, drink slowly." – he heard Black say and he drank thirstily, but not like a too thirsty individual out in the sun for long periods of time.

Once his throat didn't feel so parched, he cleared his throat and said: "What happened? Where are the others?"

"The others are resting. It seems that by entering this ritual for guardianship, you forfeited the right to belong to two other masters… i.e. Dumbledore and Lord Moldypants." – Sirius said so matter-of-factly.

Severus sat there looking quiet more than being quiet himself. He thought about it and asked…

"The ritual obeyed Helena's wishes more than those two?"

Sirius looked pensive for a second, before he came up with a reasonable response.

"From what Hermione was telling us when we finally got back here, was that: apparently – and this only what we could clue in do to conjectures at this point – when you were marked by Moldypants, you were branded as a slave more like than an 'associate' of his. Also, when you defected to the light and Dumbledore defended you, you were branded by him as a slave. Mind, you still had your own thoughts and way of thinking, but both of them could influence your actions until you either complied with their wishes or did nothing either way. So the ritual – an unexpected side-effect I'm sure – cleansed your soul of those 'brands' and so you ended up being given a choice to either be your own man again or serve someone you wanted to serve. You chose to serve Helena. The magic recognized that fact and made you immune to the other two's interference."

"And that's why I passed out?"

"Yeah."

This left Severus with a lot to think about.

"And where is the rest of the troupe?"

"Malfoy junior is also resting in one of the other rooms, Millicent is with him. Whilst Remus is also sleeping in his room. They were also transformed – if you will – with the ritual. With Malfoy, I'm sure it had to do with his father's paranoic and totalitarian beliefs. With Remus… it seems the ritual didn't like the taint in his transformation. I think Remus went from werewolf to shape-shifter. But we're unsure if that's really what happened. Hermione says that we'll probably know more when he wakes up and explains to us what he felt and we see him through the night of the full moon."

Severus was shocked. And then he narrowed his eyes at Black and accusingly said…

"What happened to the real Black, you're being civil to me!"

Sirius scowled and said in a tight voice: "I'll have you know that I can be reasonable when the occasion accounts for it!"

Severus frowned, but didn't apologize. It was useless for the moment anyway.

:-:

Helena woke up around 7pm to the sounds of people shouting at the living room on the first floor of Grimmauld Place. It seemed as if the shit had hit the fan, as the saying went. She groaned softly and startled when Padma put a comforting cold pad on top of her heated forehead.

"What's going on?" – she croaked out.

Padma didn't answer until she gave her some water and then she waited until Helena's parched throat was satiated.

"The headmaster came by because – "apparently" – he felt something happening to his loyal professor, that is Professor Snape and came by to investigate. Remus – who was already awake by this point turned into a savage hellhound and was preparing to jump the headmaster, growling in anger until I made my way there. Then, this whole bunch of people came out of the floo network and it started a commotion. All of us 'teenagers' were sent away and they've been arguing on and on since then!"

Helena put a hand on Padma's arm and Padma huffed.

"You okay?"

"I'll live. I think it's time we confront the Headmaster. But first, call Madame Bones over. It will not make things easier, but its best to do something now than wait until it's too late."

Padma nodded and called on her Patronus, a lovely mockingbird whose trill was very alluring and attention-grabbing.

They stepped down the stairs quietly, once they reached the landing, all the other guardians stood up bringing the attention of the Headmaster, Lucius Malfoy – someone who had not been there before Padma went upstairs to check on her friend – and the Weasley couple, joined by their three oldest sons: William, Charles and Percy. To the side stood two Aurors, a black man and Tonks who greeted them with a wave of her hand.

"Miss Potter, you shouldn't be here." – the Headmaster intoned.

Helena didn't comment or agreed, she just looked at each of the people in there; including her two guardians who looked at her with fierce approval in their gaze.

"This is my godfather's house, Headmaster. What right do you have to come here demanding information you've no right to ask for?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked at the tongue-lashing the headmaster was receiving whereas the Weasleys – especially Molly looked scandalized.

The floo worked over once again and Dumbledore was aghast at the view. Madame Amelia Bones had come inside. He had the notion that this would not end well for him. But he couldn't in good conscience strategically retreat because it'd lead to his assured defeat faster than anything else he'd ever done or let it be done.

"What is going on in here?" – she steadfastly demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know!" – someone else piped up behind her whilst an old weathered voice growled at the impertinence of the woman.

Helena winced as she recognized the simpering voice of Dolores Umbridge. Thank God it was a Saturday.

:-:

All of the people involved sat at one side of the table, and the others at the other side. Amelia Bones cleared her throat and said…

"First of all, why are nine teenagers here instead of at Hogwarts?" – she asked.

"That's my query also, Madame Bones! Anyone leaving Hogwarts grounds, has to tell the Headmaster, and this hasn't been…" – she seemed to gag when the illustrative Madame Bones Head of the Law and Order department spelled her silent.

"Mrs. Umbridge, I'll advise you to keep your mouth shut. The Minister of Magic is threading through some very thin ice and you are also as well! Don't make the situation worse than it is."

Dolores Umbridge looked like she was fuming at being cut off.

"Well… Madame Bones; it's like this. There's been a serious incompetence in regards to my safety and other students, namely those here in attendance. This here is the evidence you're looking for." – Helena said as she took a folder from under the table. Millicent knew she had called it to her side with her wandless magic.

Amelia looked at the papers in question in silence. With each paper that was flipped, the Headmaster began to fear the outcome of this. As was also Dolores, who saw the words "blood quill" and blanched in concordance to that.

Molly fretted. She had thought the Girl-who-lived was a proper young lady. Her Ginny had said so in her first year when she had gone to fetch her after being told of the diary in question. But now, she didn't know what to think. She hoped things would turn out right in the end.

After considerable reading – Amelia had also been somewhat of a bookworm in her Hogwarts days – Amelia laid the papers down on the wood table. She took a look around and found the two aurors in question and raised her eyebrows at them. Shacklebolt Kingsley knew what that meant and immediately stood up straight in attention for the orders to come. Tonks followed the example and awaited the orders to come.

"Aurors, arrest Ms. Umbridge for illegal usage of a blood quill against many students residing in Hogwarts, and illegal usage of authority as 'high inquisitor' at Hogwarts without this being agreed to by the Wizenmagot. Further charges to be fully reviewed by the Wizenmagot at a later date, come back ASAP!"

THEN she turned to look at the Headmaster sitting calmly in front of her.

"Albus Dumbledore, you're immediately revoked of the title of being Hogwarts' Headmaster and will need to go through a psychological evaluation before any other proceedings can be made by both the Wizenmagot and the school's advisors. Mr. Malfoy… your concern in this matter is obsolete. Your son defected your family and as such he's now ward of the sta—" – it was here that she was interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy and I will come to words about this Madame Bones and as of Draco's guardianship. There's no need for him to become a ward of the state because I as his godfather, am available for such duty." – Severus said out loud.

Albus rose on his feet and said: "Now wait a minute, Severus…"

Before the pandemonium could overtake them again, the floo service opened up again to the entrance of Kingsley and Tonks which with a brief nod from their superior, went up to the ex-Headmaster and grabbed him, pushed him into the floo network as they both muttered their destination and left.

Severus nodded towards Lucius and the older man frowned but agreed nonetheless. He took leave bowing to both Madame Bones and Mrs. Augusta Longbottom. There was silence. But only for a minute before William taking in his father's cue, rose and bid the others goodbye and accompanied his mother through the floo network once again.

As the calm returned, Remus regained his composure and switched back into his regular human form. Unfortunately, given the fact that he wasn't used to being a shape-shifter instead of a werewolf as he was before, he was almost nude. Padma, Millicent and Hermione stared blatantly at the ex-Professor. The boys on the other hand blushed mortified at the idea of seeing an older man naked and turned their heads away.

"Remus, why don't you go and get dressed?" – Helena suggested but didn't look at the older male in the eye knowing that if she did, she'd revert to being a teenager only.


	5. Order and Chaos: Two

Docile and Dangerous

BY: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Draco Malfoy met Helena Potter at the Hogwarts Express, the Girl-Who-Lived made such an impression on him that baffles him all through his first three years at Hogwarts. It is in the summer of his fifth year that he realizes why he's so enamored with a half-blood like her.

Warnings: Female Harry. Mentions of Lust, passion, etc.

Author's Notes: There is no pairing as of yet. I'm still not sure

:-:

_Order and Chaos_

:-:

:- _2 -:_

Remus didn't like to be ordered around by a fifteen year old girl like Padma Patil. Despite the fact that said girl looked older than she were, he didn't like it and he had only agreed to the ritual because taking care of Helena through Padma was something he'd do anyway. But when the order came from James' daughter… he felt like folding his legs and panting like a little puppy looking for some affection. It was ridiculous and also a bit mortifying that the girl in question could command such devotion from his inner wolf.

The ritual had done him some good and now he felt incredibly free and young. It was true, he and his wolf had managed to find accord. Something even he had never thought possible. He was no longer a werewolf. He was a powerful wizard able to become a magical animagi. He felt proud to be a guardian, he felt 'love'?, perhaps not love but sympathy for the girl Padma, but he definitely felt love for the center of the coven. When he returned downstairs, wearing a different outfit – one less stuffy than the ones he was used to be seen into – he felt he was vying for Helena's attention. He felt like he was showing off! He didn't understand why he felt like he had to garner her attention like that, in any other time he'd be horrified that he was behaving like a bloody peacock, but he did it anyway.

Helena – on the other hand – noticed how he behaved towards her and wondered if Padma would consider this as a slight towards her own being and standing. She hoped not. Padma wouldn't be jealous of her for being herself, but she would be a downright moody bitch to her guardians if this continued on.

Back in school, the coven reached nirvana when Nymphadora Tonks told them she'd be the replacement for ex-Madam Umbitch – sorry, Umbridge – as the DADA's teacher, which gave Helena the authority to quit the study sessions that were enforced before October 31st.

Many had groaned at that, but Helena honestly didn't care. It just gave her time to put up a simple project of hers into motion. Why did they need to have them tutor her if they already had a damn good Auror as their DADA teacher? Still, they continued to nag her so much that one day she had had it.

"C'mon Potter! It'd do us some good if you were there to tutor us!" – Draco Malfoy whined at her at the end of Arithmancy, just as she was walking out. Padma – who walked by her side looked a bit amused by the Slytherin's mannerisms towards her.

"Ok… pay me to tutor you." – Helena said.

The people around her stopped and stared. Most were deeply surprised that the Girl-who-lived had dared to say that.

"W-what did you say?" – Draco asked shocked that she'd dare to say that.

"Pay. Me. To. Tutor. You. My time is precious, and I've no interest in teaching you how to fight when you can get your own tutor at your own time." – this was pretty harsh for her to say, but Padma knew she was upset that people around her took her for granted. Especially now that the Headmaster had been replaced by the Head of Gryffindor, everyone took it for granted that Helena would step up and take it upon herself to do what needed to be done.

And Padma knew that Helena hated that.

With that, Helena left Draco standing on his lonesome on the crowded hallway.

:-:

Millicent was annoyed. There was something crucial, she had forgotten when she had made the offer to Draco Malfoy; that Malfoy was a prat. After the last bout of whining, she had enough and she hissed at him…

"Malfoy! Helena is right! She doesn't have to tutor you."

Draco frowned and the muttered under his breath something that Millicent was unable to make out, but Blaise – who had come in from behind Draco – said in a put upon tone of voice.

"To get the attention of Potter, you don't need to see her in a class setting. Just ask her out on a Hogsmead outing for this weekend. I'm sure she'd say yes – after you apologize, of course."

Draco wondered if it were true.

:-:

Forge and Gred always took their interactions with Helena seriously. And this one time it was an exception. Helena had let her hair down, so to speak.

"I know you've been making and creating your own merchandise over the summer. Knowing you guys, I would wonder if you didn't do it. So, my petition as one of your major partners is that you create some artifacts that'll let me – or others – use it for these actions." – she handed in a list with a specific but detailed instructions to what she wanted them to do.

Gred was fascinated. These were items that could be used to further their side in the war. After all, hadn't their parents been called to serve – once again – in Dumbledore's order of the phoenix? They weren't supposed to know that, but since they had tinkered with some old earmuffs and a practical joke ear from Zonko's; they had been able to create a way for them to listen through the doors.

"And this is supposed to be used for the war against Volde-" – here he was stopped.

"Moldypants." – Helena supplied keeping her hand on his mouth until he nodded in agreement.

"Moldypants?" – Forge asked wondering at the reason for the nickname.

"Moldypants. It mocks the dark lord – because I should think that since he's as old as dirt – and with a body as reptilian as his… well you get my point. So, Moldypants." – She explained matter-of-factly.

Gred nodded and Helena released him.

"So… as I was saying… you want us to make artifacts for the war."

She nodded.

"If you see you're in the need for more money… I'm sure I can wiggle someone into helping you out."

Forge frowned and said: "We're fine on our own. We don't need a third party helping us out."

"I meant that as a second partner. I assure you that this person wouldn't take your idea from you… I mean, I thought he'd be someone you'd love to meet and work with seeing as he was a Marauder." – she said looking to the side.

At this the twins' eyes widened and said in a reverent whisper: "A Marauder? You mean an original Marauder?"

"Yup. I don't know if you've met him, he's my godfather. He told me that there used to be a map called the "Marauders' Map", and that he along with two others and my father of course made it."

She smiled – but inside she was filled with glee – and waited for their response.

"We have it." – Fred Weasley said solemnly.

"We'll give it to you, in exchange for the offer of meeting and working with him."

Never mind that she'd have given the opportunity for them to work with her godfather even if they didn't trade the map in exchange for that, but Helena loved to one-up the mischievous twins.

"You got it!"

:-:

Draco gathered his strength and his – almost non-existent – bravery and walked up to Helena to ask her out.

However, he was thwarted by his godfather who looked at him with a frown and said…

"Mr. Malfoy, you're required to come to the Headmistress' office."

He pouted as he was led away from Helena and the opportunity to ask her out.

:-:

Who he found at the Headmistress' office, made him shiver. Both of his parents were there. He wondered what was going on.

"Mr. Malfoy, you've been summoned here because your parents have decided to not let your independency go uncontested." – said the Headmistress McGonagall.

Draco couldn't even muster to make a comment. Not one word passed through his pale lips, though his grey – almost silver – eyes conveyed his apprehension.

"What on earth made you decide this, Draco?" – it was Narcissa Malfoy who first said anything.

Draco continued to be silent and Narcissa shook her head in disgust.

The silence was so oppressive, so filled with tension that when Lucius Malfoy – the Patriarch of the family and the one Draco feared more than his mother's demands – cleared his throat, Draco didn't meet his father's eyes at first glance.

"Explain to me rationally and concisely why did you decide to do this."

"Lucius…" – it was Snape who said something in defense, his tone conveying his doubts that Draco in the midst of his fear could be anywhere near rational.

"No, Severus. My son will tell me why has he made such an important decision without consulting us – his parents – about it."

The silence went on. But Draco garnered up some courage from – somewhere in his head – and said…

"Helena will be my wife one day."

If Draco would have raised his head to look at the inhabitants of the room, he'd have laughed. He would have, because his mother's face was so incredulous it was very comical. His father's eyes were shrewd and active, but he did not look like he was about to raise his voice beyond the usual. And both his godfather and the headmistress were looking in between mirth at the idea and total outrage at his dare to state that without acknowledging Helena's own mind in the situation or her opinion for that matter.

"Are you to tell me that you did this for the love of a half-blood?" – was Narcissa's expletive. She was really livid, she'd rather her son marry that twit Parkinson rather than Helena Potter.

"Narcissa. Stop. You're embarrassing yourself." – Lucius said calmly to his wife and then turned to his son and said: "And if Miss Potter were to rebuff your attentions? What would happen then, Draco? No. That is a flimsy – at best – response to my question. Now. Tell me the truth."

Draco swallowed nervously. He raised his eyes and met his fathers.

"I don't want to be anyone else's servant. The dark lord punished you at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament because you 'supposedly became a turn-coat' and I know that he's not as he says he is. I know he professed to want Pureblood Supremacy, but all he wants is servants to control. And yes, Potter is young still and she needs to grow up – into her magic – but she's smart, she's sly and best of all she's strong now more than ever."

Lucius frowned as he heard his son's words. He believed that what his son had said was true, but he was already marked and already in too deep. He understood his wife's concerns about Pureblood marriages, but he also knew that any wife of Draco would have to have some kind of inner strength to handle him and so far as he knew, Potter was idyllic in it.

"I see." – was all he deign to say before looking at the Headmistress and said.

"If you would allow me to speak to my family alone, Severus need not leave the room. Have no fear that I'll hurt my only heir."

Minerva looked at the man in front of her deeply. She shrewdly analyzed the situation and decided she could do as he said.

"Very well, I'll be back in thirty minutes. Is that sufficient time for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded.

Once they were alone, Lucius stood up and said…

"Draco, listen to me well. I am unable to support you in your new endeavor. If I do so, my life and the clan's lives are forfeit. For that matter, I agree to the independence claim."

Draco didn't sigh in relief. He knew there was more coming.

"Lucius! Surely, you wouldn't cast him out! Where are you going to get another heir?" – Narcissa exclaimed worried now for her son's wellbeing.

"I will tell the dark lord that Draco was a disappointment to me and that I'm currently looking to having another heir. However, Serverus and I will draw up a document that will make sure that if Potter's side wins the war, Draco will become my heir once again. There will be some specifications, however."

Narcissa was relieved, but only for a second.

"What specifications might those be, Lucius?" – Severus said.

"One, he will have to learn to defend himself on his own. He will have no access to the Malfoy's library manor and none of the books he does not own on his own. Two, he will have to earn his keep for the summer at your place. You will command him to do so as you see fit, I certainly will not supply you with anything in that sense. As his schooling here in Hogwarts was paid in full the day he was accepted in, there are no worries to that; except the books for his sixth and seventh year. Those I will give to him on account that under no circumstance is he to have any clandestine meetings with his mother. If he's to be estranged, it has to be known to everyone indiscriminately. Three, I will have no mercy for him if we should meet in the battlefield, for now on he's on his own. And finally Four, there will be no sexual contact between he and Potter. He can flirt and he can 'date' her if he manages to attain her attentions, but under no circumstance will there be any other sort of serious compromise or relationship between the two. When the war is over and Potter is decidedly the winner, then I will _think _about the possibility of them becoming more."

Draco felt like the ground he had been standing on had fallen under his feet without notice. Now, he was beginning to think of his reckless actions. At first, he was afraid. What would he do? What if he didn't manage to do as the marked stipulations said? What if he screwed up so badly that there was no way out and he was trapped with the hurried decision that led to his ultimate downfall?

A bit of light shone through his mind, then. Of all the concerns and doubts he had, none came up about Potter's winning the war. He had _that _much faith in her abilities? It seems he did. And he relaxed and verbally agreed to it.

And so, a goblin turned up to draw up the document and all parties signed. When it left, so was Draco sent back. He didn't look at his mother and he didn't hug her. He felt that if he did, his composure would lack severely and he'd cry. As he left, he felt numb but assured that he was on his way to becoming a man. The path might be rocky, but he would make it. He knew he would.

:-:

Helena was called to the Headmistress's office. She didn't think about the whys or the hows, but she knew that she was about to meet one of her fiercest opponents. And she was right.

"Miss Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy desire to speak to you." – Severus said and Minerva felt annoyed that it was he who had commanded her student to come, but it was her office that they were standing in.

"Actually Severus, if you wouldn't mind; we could take this conversation to your office as given the fact that we've taken so much time out of the Headmistress's that she must have something to do. We wouldn't want to be so rude." – Narcissa said, looking all proper and lady-like. Far-off of what she had given away when they were meeting their estranged son before.

Both Lucius and Severus thought it was under classed of her to revert to manners after being unfit before.

Minerva nodded sternly and watched them go concerned for the girl.

:-:

Narcissa sat primly on one chair whilst Severus stood to the left of his teacher's desk and Lucius stood to her right. Helena was puzzled but determined to see this through. It seemed though that this game was to be not served by Lucius but by Narcissa herself.

"You may have snagged my son's attention and think you have right to his galleons by only batting an eyelash towards him, but you're wrong. You're no more than a half-blood. The daughter of a mere muggleborn and a pureblood man; if your father were alive you'd have station but he's not so you don't. Don't think you're above station and…"

Lucius was given first glance of the girl's potential. She didn't use her wand to silence his wife.

"I have no idea what on earth you're going about Mrs. Malfoy. If this is about Draco rebelling, I had no say in his decision. The position was offered to him, but in no way was he coerced into taking it. As to my status? You're mistaken if you think I'm about to let you slander my mother. She may have been muggleborn, but her antecessors were not muggles and you'd be ashamed if you knew the truth. I have no want or need to marry Draco for his money. If I'd been attracted to him due to that, he would have not looked my way at all. You know nothing of me and you've no right to speak ill of me. Be certain that the next time you confront me; you will face the probability of your death. That isn't to say I'm threatening you, but rather than I'm warning you to stay away from me."

It looked like the girl meant to say something else but decided to leave it be. Lucius watched from the corner of his eye as Severus smothered a smile from his lips and he wryly thought the girl deserved all of it. Pride was something Severus had a good measure of, but didn't give it as easily to others. He was beginning to feel proud for his son, but he wasn't about to back out.

"Miss Potter, congratulations. You may have won the first byplay with my wife, but be assure that Narcissa as a Black was and still is as vicious as ever. Beware of her sting for it is fiercer and more poisonous than any other woman's I've ever heard of. Now, I wish to discuss the contract I've drawn up with the help of Severus and a goblin from Gringotts."

"What contract and in deference to what?" – the girl said. Lucius was positively charmed. She was down to earth and very sly. As astute as his son had said and it seemed that she was that and more.

"Would you read it first before making any sudden decisions?" – Lucius said wondering if the girl would sign it or rip it into shreds and challenge him.

So Helena read. At first glance, she thought it were a scam. By her third quick but methodical reading she realized that he wasn't joking. He was really going to give her a vault with money for her coven.

"Why would you fund my coven, Mr. Malfoy?" – she asked quietly.

Lucius smirked at her whilst watching from the corner of his left eye as his wife stood up looking positively outraged. He knew then that he would find trouble once he went back to the manor as he watched his beautiful wife leave Severus' office in a huff.

"Let me say that I find you positively enchanting, Miss Potter." "Furthermore, this was to be Draco's; but since he has decided to change his path and make yours his, I've decided to help you instead of hinder you at your game."

Her face turned positively stony. Lucius found that her spiteful glare was incredibly heartwarming. Here wasn't a lioness or a vicious scorpion, but a fierce bird of prey.

"My coven isn't child's play. And if you belittle me and my coven's efforts then the answer is no, thank you."

Lucius threw his head backwards and laughed whole-heartedly.

Whilst the girl in front of him shimmered with the effort to keep her magic controlled, he smiled and said towards Severus: "You were right. She's downright shrewd. And proud. I applaud you my friend for finding such a gem in the middle of so many roughs."

"Thank you." – he said nodding once.

"You're welcome. Now, Miss Potter. You might be surprised to hear me say that of all I told you, only one thing was a lie. You're not getting Draco's money. It is mine and mine alone. And I wish to see what you use it for. I will not control you or how you handle the money. I will not belittle or manipulate your coven or you just because I give you this. All I require from you is a simple thing."

"And what is that?" – she asked wary of what he'd say.

"Your first kiss, my dear."

Severus startled for he had not known he'd ask that.

Helena narrowed her green eyes to his own grey and thought carefully of her response.

"And that is it?"

"Yes." – he was not about to inform her the difference that would make if she were ever to relate to Draco in any sort of way. It was rather convenient that Narcissa had gone away.

Helena thought of it carefully for two minutes before agreeing with conditions of her own.

"Well, I'll agree to it if you agree to three things."

Lucius was entertained and he knew that he'd agree to all of her conditions without a fuss. He gained too much from her and her conditions that whatever she asked of him would be too small for him to give.

"Go on."

On the corner of the room, Severus trembled with anger and a deep sated wish to castrate Malfoy here as he stood in his domain.

"One, further talk of this kiss isn't permitted. Two, you've no right to ask me for anything else than this. And three, well that condition is rather private and I've not wished to tell you what it is."

Lucius smirked again and said he agreed wholeheartedly to it.

He leaned in to kiss her lips watching with his grey astute eyes how her green fluttered a bit nervously, but did not shut. Her lips were honey in that they were sweet in their fullness and rather soft.

There was a soft gasp as his tongue entered her mouth and it danced with her timid one. AND THEN he freed her from his mouth. Her eyes were sort of dazed but not completely incoherent. He knew he had made her life a bit more difficult and he reveled in it. Let it not be said that he wanted to make things for his son easier. Whilst she recovered herself, he signed the contract with a flourish and gave it back to her.

"Beware of more than my tongue Miss Potter, when we meet on the battlefield." – was his last warning as he left Severus' office.

:-:

Severus almost shook with his anger as he went to his charge and shook her.

"You little idiot!"

She let him shake her for two minutes before forcefully pushing him – with wand-less magic – two steps away. The effort to do so made her feel a little weak, but she didn't sag just yet.

"That wasn't my first kiss!" – was all she said and watched half-lidded feeling exhausted beyond measure for having to explain herself this much with her 'guardian'.

"What?" – he said bewildered.

"My first kiss was given by a boy in Grade school. He was a year older and he kissed me on my lips. He didn't put his tongue in me, but it was a close thing. Then Cedric, last year before Yule Ball came to me and kissed me. So, I did not give him my first kiss. I know what firsts mean in the Magical World. I am no idiot, professor."

And then she sagged before fainting dead away. Even before she found the ground on her own, Severus had already caught her.


End file.
